Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool
Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool is a fanmade cartoon created by Anastasia Stephan. The series is about Ed, Edd and Eddy in their teenage years. The title explains they're in high school, though the focus is that they are older (around 17 and 18 years old). There are no actual episodes out yet. The episodes will be similar to the original show's. Production was supposed to start in March 2012, but has been delayed by a paid project. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Description Ed, Edd and Eddy are trying to survive their teenage years, but have some old habits that are hard to break. As the last day of high school isn't far away, the question is if they'll be prepared for adulthood at the end of the season. Characters Ed Ed recieved glasses from his parents to correct his lazy eye, but they are also the main reason he passed all the previous classes at school. While Edd is the only student who does his best in class, Ed's appearance caused alot of false expectations from the teachers; and assume he's smart, while he might be dumber than he was 5 years ago. Ed is sweet, ignorant and naive like he always was, a feature Eddy still likes to take disadvantage of, even though Ed turned quite useless ever since Eddy surpassed him concerning physical strength. But both Ed and Eddy are not too aware of this fact. Next to Ed's old hobbies, he also secrectly follows ballet lessons. Ed wears a red shirt, blue trousers and his old green jacket, of which, according to the timeline, the ends of his sleeves were damaged and so cut off. Age: 18 (19) Likes: chickens/animals, gravy, buttered toast, horror flicks, dancing, Edd, Eddy Dislikes: the Kankers, baths, soap, vegetables ---- Edd Even though Edd's personality hasn't changed much, he no longer has problems with scamming and has an open mind for his friends and their games. He often surprises Eddy by saying or suggesting the exact same thing he was thinking of himself, though at some occasions it's clear Edd just does so to mock him. He recieved a permanent tic from the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness", and will turn completely insane when in contact with dirt for too long. Edd still has a crush on Nazz and usually helps her out with various things in the background. Ever since he noticed she still prefers Kevin over anybody else, he started dressing himself up like him and tries to make Kevin appealing to her once more, as Kevin has trouble doing so himself. Edd traded his black ski hat for a small, green one ever since the cuts at the back of his head grew back. When attending school, he wears his old man's shirt and tie from when he visited high school himself, but since Edd is smaller than his father, it looks oversized at times. On regular days Edd seems satisfied with a red turtleneck t-shirt. Age: 18 Likes: insects, literature, science, Nazz Dislikes: the Kankers, dodgeball, dirt, someone being more intelligent/better than him ---- Eddy Eddy has never lost his fascination for scamming and jawbreakers, even though he now has the money to purchase them with help of his job (unknown). Of all the characters, Eddy is the most stuck in nostalgia and has trouble letting go of old habits. Most of his scams are childlike and simple, yet he is clever enough to ask $25.00 for his services. Ed and Edd often try to help him adjust himself to his matured audience. After 17 years of being the smallest "Ed", his father's genes kicked in and Eddy received a sudden growth spurt. Even though his size makes him unbeatable, the others don't treat him differently. His hairdo contains 5 more hairs of which every hair at the back ends with a half curl. In the new design he wears a yellow shirt and black pants. In the old design he mainly wore black. Age: 17 Likes: jawbreakers, scamming, money, Nazz Dislikes: the Kankers, Kevin, no jawbreakers, no money ---- Kevin After the Big Picture Show Kevin tried to befriend the Eds, but their habits were difficult for him to handle. Even though Kevin is still generally nice to Ed and Edd, Eddy has proven himself to be too much for Kevin. He deliberately tries to avoid them and their scams. Kevin is still in love with Nazz, but has problems showing his true feelings. Edd sometimes dresses himself like him and approaches Nazz to give them both a start, but Kevin's own idioticy always causes her to stop trying again. Kevin has a silver scooter, and is often seen crossing through the streets. He wears a green sleeveless shirt, black trousers, and sometimes a green cap. Age: 18 Likes: his scooter, sports, Nazz Dislikes: Eddy, needles ---- Nazz Nazz is still the love interest of almost every boy in the Cul-de-Sac, though no one ever dared to approach her yet. She is hardly ever angry or upset, yet always defensive and protective over others. Though, that doesn't mean she'll do everything she can to help someone, and expects the problem to be solved after she warned the agressor just once. Even though she still has hidden feelings for Kevin; she stopped putting effort into him, because of his apparent lack of interest. In her new design Nazz wears a white shirt over a black, sleeveless shirt, and purple jeans. She also has a small pony tail and wears silver ear rings. In the old design she wore a pink shirt, and a red skirt over blue jeans (click here). Age: 18 Likes: cheerleading, Kevin Dislikes: her hair being touched ---- Rolf Against nana's will, Rolf tries hard to teach himself proper English in the hopes he can join Kevin in college in the future. But after his family discovered the possibility of Rolf losing their traditional habits, and his education allowing him to leave the farm for something better, they let him work even harder and longer on the field, in the hopes he'll forget about his homework. Rolf is tutoring Ed on how to take care of his farm, so he can take over for him. He has also grown fond of Lee Kanker, but keeps it secret. Rolf wears a yellow shirt, blue overalls, and has a slender, but muscular appearance. He has sidebeards and a goatee. Age: 19 Likes: his homeland, old traditions Dislikes: school, disrespect in general ---- Sarah Sarah stayed the spoiled, loud girl she always was. She is still in love with Edd, but ever since Jimmy showed signs of affection towards her, she finds it difficult to be nice to Edd whenever Jimmy's around, trying to not to hurt his feelings. Sarah's design recieved a "downgrade" to give her more the appearance of a 12-year-old, as her original design was too mature (click here). She wears hip-pants, a pink top and has long hair. Age: 12 Likes: Edd, fashion Dislikes: Eddy, Ed ---- Jimmy Jimmy is friendly, childish, yet sly and evil when he's forced to be. He discovered he is in love with Sarah, and no longer sees her as just a friend. He still likes playing with dolls and having dressups, and usually invites Sarah to join him. Though, these playtimes often tire her, as it is clear that she outgrew her childhood friend mentally. Ever since Jimmy noticed her obvious interest in Edd, he often tries to impress her or to be of any kind of help to her. Age: 12 Likes: Sarah, art, fashion Dislikes: pain, Edd, Eddy ---- Jonny Ever since Plank left the scene, Jonny lost a great amount of weight and the others claim he's unhappy. Even though he says different, whenever someone mentions or asks about Plank, he gets nervous. In the fanfiction "Red Marker" it was revealed that Plank stopped talking to Jonny after they had a fight; but the real reason for his silence was because Jonny grew up. This means that Plank was never an actual character, but part of his imagination. Jonny is still not aware of this. He's now often seen and heard talking to someone on his cell phone, but nobody knows who it is or if he's even talking to someone. Even so, this person on the other side is just as involved with the cast as Jonny is, as Jonny often asks him/her for his/her advice or opinion about the events he's witnessing. Jonny has a tall and skinny appearance, yet isn't any taller than Kevin or Rolf. He wears a white shirt, blue shorts and sandals. He has brown curly hair. In his old design he did not have any hair. Age: 17 Likes: Unknown Dislikes: mentioning Plank ---- Lee Kanker Concerning Eddy's posture, Eddy isn't the only one enjoying it. Lee loves a man who has more testosterone than she has, and his lack of fear for her makes her determined as ever. While she often falls victim to his brute strength, caused by her own persistence, she never feels insulted or discouraged. Lee is still "playful" and commanding, but being the eldest sister in an often empty home put her into a different position than she was 5 years ago. She is very protective over her sisters. In her new design Lee has short hair with curls at the front, wears a black headband, a small dotted top, blue jeans with a big red belt, and many different earrings in both ears. In the old design she had half-long, styled hair, and wore a white dress (click here). Age: 19 Likes: Eddy Dislikes: rejection, school ---- Marie Kanker Marie is filled with witty jokes and nasty remarks. Compared to her sisters, she gets jealous easily, and the results of that jealousy are disastrous for the girl who "tried to pull a move" on Edd. Over the years Marie grew out to be manipulative and mean-spirited, rather than cheeky and comical, and she is considered to be the most dangerous sister. Other than bothering Edd, Marie's passion is collecting all kinds of knives and swords, which doesn't get recieved well by most of the other characters. There are rumors going around that she is a gang leader, but neither she or her sisters have confirmed this. Marie wears green pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and her father's abandoned brown jacket. He apparently left it behind, similar to the Kankers' fathers' bathrobes. This should not be mistaken for a sign that Marie cares about her father. Her hair grew a normal length. Age: 18 Likes: Edd Dislikes: rejection, school ---- May Kanker May turned into a very fashionable girl, as she never wears the same costume or has the same hairdo twice. She's contineously busy improving her looks for Ed, though he's always far from impressed. After May found out about Ed's passion for ballet, she joined his class and promised not to tell anybody about it if he agreed to be her dance partner. Age: 17 Likes: Ed Dislikes: rejection, school Episodes Click here for the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool episode list. Only one clip carries the name "episode", while it was supposed to be a "What is Love?/Night at the Roxbury" parody. There is one other clip with Edd, that is a parody of the video "Dodgson Here!" At least 2 original, big-sized episodes are planned to be made. Depending on popularity and appreciation it will become a real fan series. Auditioning is still open for all the characters. Animations are currently to be found on YouTube, the spoilers for upcoming animations often at Deviantart. Current voice actors: *'Ed:' Kiseki-haisha/ Torque5 *'Edd:' Danimation2001/ Torque5/ Voicerocker/ Koivo *'Eddy:' Kiseki-haisha/ Torque5 *'Kevin:' Danimation2001 *'Nazz:' Merice *'Rolf:' Koivo *'Jimmy:' Torque5/ Voicerocker *'Sarah:' Tinker-Jet *'Jonny:' IVefarious *'Lee:' - *'Marie:' Zeakari *'May:' Tinker-Jet Trivia *The Eds fixed the old van from the garbage dump. *Eddy smokes. *There will be no official couples. *There will be no new/original main characters, with exception of the person on Jonny's cellphone. *Eddy's Highschool design might be one of the few teenage Eddy designs where he has grown, and doesn't have a head full of hair. *Edd stopped name tagging the possessions in his room, but the old ones are still present. *A running gag will be that Ed's 19th birthday always seems to be coming up, but it never does. *Eddy has a ferret named "Teddy". *Ed is the only character who has a car. *Edd is the only Ed who doesn't have a drivers license. *Jimmy doesn't have any braces anymore. *Nazz had a crush on Edd in the first Highschool concept, but after the Big Picture Show aired, it was scrapped. *Tim Collins was Edd's first voice actor. He voiced Edd in the first original "EDD IS HERE" *Afterwards Edd was dubbed by Ethan Gilstrap in the video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)". *The video "Sprinkler Party (Remix)" exists entirely out of audition files send in by Ethan Gilstrap. *In the new "EDD IS HERE" Anastasia's current voiceactor, Danimation, was requested. *The old "EDD IS HERE" is available for download. *In the artist's animation "DenNIM", Kevin's voice was used for the character Dennim. He was voiced by Danimation. See also *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Deviantart *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool at Facebook *The old character introduction animation *Old sneak peek to a future music video (abandoned project) *The "What is Love" parody animation *Ed, Edd n Eddy Working *An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory *Teddy Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series